If I Should Die Before I Wake
by LonelyAquarian
Summary: April is thinking about giving up her virginity to Jackson (and vice-versa), but they find out one of their classmates has an STD and they both have second thoughts.


"Jackson," Reed started. "I see that you've started planning for April's birthday celebration. Excited much?"

"Yes!" Jackson says excitedly. "I want everything to be perfect for my April. As you know, the celebration is tomorrow and I um-"

"And?"

"Nope."

"Jackson...you seem...a bit flustered."

"I'm just nervous, Reed. That's all."

"Nervous about what exactly?"

"I planned a candle lit dinner, romantic music, a late night stroll in the park and dessert at midnight, all for my perfect woman."

"That's a wonderful plan! She's gonna go head over heels tomorrow!" She grins. "Hell, maybe she'll have some great birthday sex since you're spoiling her."

"About that..." Jackson starts.

"What?"

"When you're with someone you really, really love, and it's your first time, how did you know that it was- you know, time to be with someone?" He asks his friend shyly.

"It all depends of your ready or not. Did you ever feel ready before dating April?"

"I wasn't ready for that at all."

"So, you weren't ready when you were dating Lexie?" Rees asks her friend. Jackson simply shakes his head.

"Jackson, it's just something you just know." She tells her, trying not to laugh at her friend.

"Well, I'm feeling pretty knowledgeable my friend. I just want our first time to be special. A girl like April doesn't come around a lot, that's all."

"Wait a minute!" She exclaims, with her eyes opening wide. "You mean...you haven't _been_ with April like _that_ at all?" She says loudly, snickering at him.

"Shut up!" Jackson tells her, looking around. "I would've told you, Reed! Way to make me feel relaxed!"

"You aren't doing this because you didn't have enough money to buy her a decent gift did you? I mean, you could have just borrowed some cash from me."

"No! I wanted to de something special for her on my own terms, that's all." He tells her, hoping he's not blushing. "Besides, I feel like I'm really ready to move on to a sexual relationship with April."

"Wow."

"Don't get me wrong, being with Lexie was really wonderful, but April is just... I can't explain it, but I really think she's the one. I'm really ready."

"Sloan, where are you? We got a few starving customers here waiting to give us their orders! We also have a pile of dishes here taller than Mt. Kilimanjaro!" Webber shouts from behind the counter of the burger joint.

"He's in the bathroom, Mr. Webber." Arizona tells him while she's taking down a customers order.

"Man, that dude loves to live in the bathroom. He should just move in there. Besides, he has told me that he does love the indoor plumbing." He tells her and she chuckles.

"I'm here now!" Mark shouts, as he runs towards the counter, yelling over the crowd.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." Webber teases.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Webber. I've been having a little bit of a stomach problem lately and it's killing me." He tells Webber as he makes his way into the back.

"And you've had stomach problems the day before that, and the day before- let's just say that you've had stomach problems for the last two-weeks. Is everything alright with you, son?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"I suggest you go to the doctor's real soon, because you've been looking tired as well."

"I think I'll do that."

"Good." Webber says. "Because I didn't hire you to a part time position just for you to work part of the time you're supposed to be here."

"Hey, Meredith!" Cristina says as she enters the cafeteria.

"Hey, my twisted sister." Meredith greets Cristina.

"What time are we supposed to rehearse for April's birthday party?"

"Jackson never said." Meredith replies. "All I know is that I was in charge of the party, and that it's Saturday. Since she's getting out of the house tonight with Reed, how about tonight at 7?"

"Perfect! Now I can buy some sexy lingerie and stuff for her gift and hide it from her." Cristina smirks.

"Party?" Alex says coming from the cafeteria bar. "You're actually considering the orgy party I want so that we can buy a giant, big screen TV for the house?" He says excitedly.

"Television is what's rotting the human intellect today." Izzy says, coming from the cafeteria bar herself.

"So what?" Alex snorts. "You, Cristina, George, Jackson, April and I are all living in a house Meredith. We always have fun at Meredith's, right Mark?" He asks, when Mark cleans their table.

"Sure, but I have to say, I don't really hang out that much." Mark shrugs.

"Is everything alright man? You look tired."

"Yeah. I'm alright, but you better have fun for me, Karev."

"No need to tell me twice, Sloan." He tells Sloan, who nods his head and walks away.

"I don't believe this!" Izzy says while reading her magazine, nearly dropping her orange juice.

"What?" Cristina asks.

"I can't believe this trash." She says. "Can you believe that people still think that Malcolm X is actually Malcolm the 10th, a British king?"

"Are you being serious? Please tell me that you're joking." Cristina says, while Meredith and Alex laugh.

"Hahaha, very funny." Izzy deadpans. "What does that tell you?"

"That they polled some stupid ass people." Meredith says.

"Hey, what's going on with Izzy?" George asks, but he gets ignored.

"Laugh it up Meredith. You know what this says to me? It shows that our future generation is totally screwed, and we as teachers are supposed to be helping these kids."

"Anyway, I think the party should start at nine." Meredith says to the others.

"Hello! This isn't the time to be thinking about shaking our groove thing when we are high school teachers trying to educate our students from being ignorant like these people who are oblivious to Malcolm X. This is the time where we're supposed to be helping our students understand where they come from and where we are going." Izzy says.

"I know where I'm from." Alex boasts. "I won't talk about it because you guys already know, however, I am ready to party the night away and find a beautiful babe to sleep with at the party." He says walking away from the table.

"Ignorant. Ignorant. Ignorant." Izzy says. "And to think that we're all student's ourselves."

"Speech class for us tomorrow, right?" Cristina asks.

"Yup. Speech with Bailey? Eh." Meredith says.

"Wee. A fun ride. Speech with ' _The Nazi_ ', Miranda Bailey." Izzy says.

* * *

"For this reason, liberal arts education isn't outdated." Mark says.

"I have to say, Mr. Sloan, you do have some fabulous shoes. It's a damn shame that they don't have eyes and ears." Bailey says and the class chuckles. "Your audience is out there, all around you, not your shoes." She gestures. "Do you hate this at all?"

"A bit." Mark admits to her while fidgeting with his fingers.

"Let me put you out of your misery, Sloan. Have a seat."

"Thank you, professor." He says scurrying off to his seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is not public mumbling or public slouching. THIS IS PUBLIC SPEAKING PEOPLE!" She tells them and her class sits up properly in their seats. "Thank you. Now this isn't radio people! You have to remember that it matters what you look like, people! When you are standing in front of an audience, you must remember that you are not allowed to slouch over and look like the Hunchback of Norte Dame, picking your nose and finger **_ANY_** of your body parts people!"

"And hair." April adds.

"Thank you for your unwanted commentary." Bailey tells her.

"Sorry about that." April says.

"By the way, Kepner, you have a nice outfit."

"Really? Oh, thank you professor!" April beams.

"It won't do a damn thing for your grade." Bailey says and the whole class, except for Jackson, laughs at April. "Listen, up people, you've got to learn how to speak from your heart. You have GOT to grasp their attention and leave them wanting more. After that, you have to get the hell off the stage before they turn on you." The class laughs at her joke. "We've covered rebuttals, orations for the past two weeks. So your assignment, people, is to be speakers at your own funerals." And the class groans.

"Wait. You want us to give the eulogies at our own funerals?" Jackson asked her.

"So smart, so bright, so inexperienced." She says and everyone laughs.

"Ignore that last comment." Reed silently tells him.

"Yes." Bailey says.

"Gosh, why is this so morbid?" April said out loud, and Bailey sighs before deciding to mock her.

"Well, it's a way to examine your goals, outside of Ohio." She responds.

"Professor?" Izzy says.

"Hmm?" Bailey says, as if she was disinterested in whatever Izzy has to say.

"We can take this time for each and everyone of us to ponder a place in history, right?"

"I can see yours is going to be too long, Ms. Stevens." Izzy shrinks in her seat. "Twenty minutes is all you get people and I will be keeping check."

"Professor?"

"Hmm?" Bailey says, as if she was disinterested in whatever Jackson has to say this time.

"Must we dwell on death on April Kepner's birthday?"

"Jackson, don't worry about it, sweetheart." April begs him.

"Yes." Bailey deadpans.

"Great." Jackson says as Bailey makes her way over to the podium.

"Now, when you get to this podium tomorrow, I want you to look out to your audience and I want you to think, "I am a voice in this world and dammit I deserve to be heard." She tells her class as she reaches the podium. "Now, we-"

"I'M A VOICE IN THIS WORLD AND-"

"We're gonna say it together, Ms. Stevens! Now sit down!"

"Sorry about that." Izzy says, and she takes her seat.

"As I was saying," Bailey says, moving away from the podium. "We are going to say this together as a group to prepare us for tomorrow. Everybody, RISE!" And everyone stands up. "I want you guys to say _'I am a voice in this world and I deserve to be heard,_ ' on the count of three, alright? One. Two. Three."

"I am a voice in this world and I deserve to be heard!" The class recites, while April's is a bit different from everyone says.

'I AM A VOICE IN THIS WORLD AND I DESERVE TO BE HEARD FROM THE MOUNTAIN TOPS!" April shouts.

"That's my girl!" Jackson says, and Izzy cheers for April.

"This is going to be a long class tomorrow." Bailey says to herself once she turns around to face the blackboard.

* * *

 _Go, go, go, go go, go, go, shawty_  
 _It's your birthday_  
 _We gon' party like it's yo birthday_  
 _We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday_  
 _And you know we don't give a fuck_  
 _It's not your birthday!_

"Hey, that was actually good, Yang. Now, I got the next verse after that right?" Meredith confirms.

"That's right, Grey. You think April's gonna love this?"

"Even if she doesn't like it, at least we're gonna have fun being wanna be rappers." Meredith tells Cristina.

"And I'll drink to that my twisted sister." Cristina says.

"Girls!" April says, entering the house. "Look at what I got here!"

"Sexy lingerie and a see through nightgown? Who are you and what have you done to the Virgin Mary, April Kepner?"

"Stop teasing her, Cristina." Meredith says.

"Wait. I thought that you didn't have any money, so why are you holding a sexy nightgown, April?" Cristina asks.

"No reason at all. Do I need to have a reason to explain myself to anybody?" April asks nervously.

"Not necessarily." Meredith says.

"So, I heard the song that you two were practicing. Why were you two practicing it?

"Don't change the subject. I'm still in the lingerie department." Cristina says.

"Lingerie? Alex says, coming from the kitchen.

"Yes. April has lingerie, evil spawn."

"Why?" Alex asks. "Is the Virgin Mary finally gonna wear it tomorrow while she gives Jackson the _time of his life_?" April blushes.

"It'll be in my purse if I need it." April says.

"Ooh, April!" Cristina says. "How long are you and Jackson gonna be out for?

"Actually…I don't know. I've never done this before."

"Wait, so you're still a virgin?" Alex says and he and Cristina both laugh at her.

"Guys!" Meredith says.

"It's just- the restrain, the will power." Cristina says.

"Well, Jackson is a gentleman." April says.

"Actually, I think Cristina was referring to you, _Ms. Uptight_." Alex says trying to control his laughter, and Cristina laughs.

"God! Yes, I'm a virgin. Why is that so shocking? I mean, there's nothing wrong with being inexperienced, is there? Oh my God! What if it's bad? What if I do it wrong? What'll happen if-"

"April, calm down." Meredith encourages her. "There's nothing wrong being 23 and being inexperienced."

"April, don't freak out about it. I mean, Jackson has probably got it all figured out and all under control." Cristina says.

"Just in case anything happens, I think that it'll be a good idea to have something important on hand. I think that you should get some condoms, just to be on the safe side." Meredith tells her.

"Wh- God! How could I have forgotten to get condoms?" April panics.

"Here." Alex says, handing her a condom from his wallet.

"You just happen to have one on you?" She says, not realizing that she's said an innuendo. "Not like that!" April blushes. "I just meant that-"

"We know what you meant, April. Stop being ridiculous and awaken thy mind. Everyone carries a condom with them, just to be on the safe side." Alex says.

"Yup. It's better to be safe than sorry." Meredith says.

"You're right."

"Damn straight she's right! We'd rather put up with an uptight, farm girl over a farm girl who's gotten an STD." Cristina says.

"I can assure you that Jackson hasn't been around the block like Alex has, for the past three years."

"Touché, Kepner." Alex says, impressed with her comment.

"I concur with that. Nice one, Keps." Cristina says, high fiving April, while Meredith laughs.

"Well, just remember that if you aren't ready, you can always so no, ok April?"

"Right." April agrees.

* * *

"Alright, people. It is eulogy time." Bailey says, and the class groans. "Quit complaining, people! Since Ms. Stevens isn't here right now, let's hear it from someone else who really loves to talk about herself, Advil Kepner." Bailey says walking towards the back of the class. The class laughs.

"Um, that's uh, April, Professor Bailey." April corrects.

"Yes, I know." Bailey responds without a care in the world, taking her seat at the back of the class. April walks towards the podium in a dramatic fashion.

"Oh, please honey! Get your behind to the podium or else you'll be taking my class again, Kepner!" Bailey barks.

* * *

 **36 Minutes Later**

"And in that year, she also celebrated her fortieth wedding anniversary to her husband Dr. Jackson Avery, head of plastics, with her three kids, possibly 2 grandchildren and all of their friends and family. It was a-"

"Stop. Stop. Stop." Bailey says, holding her hands out, gesturing April to stop speaking. "Please stop."

"But, professor, I have twenty-five more years to go."

"I know, but if you don't stop talking, we'd probably never leave from here. I don't want my eulogy to say that I died listening to yours. Thank you, have a seat."

"Thank you!" April says leaving the podium as her peers are clapping for her.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

"It was his work with the Harper-Avery Foundation made hospitals change the way they run their programs, which made us the most highly respected hospital in the nation." Jackson said.

"Nothing about his family or friends? Where am I in this speech?" April asks herself, and unbeknownst to her, Jackson heard her remark and he simply smiled at her.

"Dr. Avery's last moments were spent in his room, with his beloved wife, April Kepner-Avery, his three kids and two grandkids. He died as he had lived."

"Very excellent, Avery!" Bailey says, clapping her hands along with the rest of the class.

"Thank you." He says as he takes his seat.

"I thought that you had forgotten about me." April says once he's taken his seat.

"Forget my lovely, sexy girlfriend on her birthday? Never." He says, leaning down to give April a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Karev, you're up." Bailey says and he walks towards the podium.

"Ok." Alex says, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose into his tissue.

"Now, what is the matter you, Karev?" Bailey demands.

"I'm just so broken up over this." Alex sobs.

* * *

 **21 Minutes and 34 Seconds Later**

"And at the age of 98, leaving behind his 12th and only true love, Markie Post, Alexander Karev did not leave this world with a whimper. He went out of this world, with a bang." Alex says, pulling out a pair of tiny symbols and banging them together, before he breaks down and loses his composure. The entire class bursts into laughter, except for Bailey.

"Really, Karev? Symbols?" Bailey says in disbelief.

"Symbols." He responds.

"Symbols." Bailey repeats. "Very nice touch. Now sit your behind down, Karev! Sit down. You're damn lucky that you're speech was so good that I'm not failing your behind." Bailey says, while he moves towards his seat. "Show time, Sloan." Sloan walks up to the podium.

"On Mark Sloan's 14th birthday, his cousin Lexie, gave him a book-"

"Pick up those eyes, Sloan. Enunciate!" Bailey tells him.

"She gave him a book of poetry, filled with poetry by Maya Angelou. After he read _And Still I Rise,_ Mark knew that he didn't want to be an actor or a pro-golf player. He wanted to be one of the best poets around Washington State."

"Dammit, Sloan! Did you forget that this isn't radio? You look decent up there, but stop fidgeting!" Bailey snaps. "You are a voice in this world!"

"So, it was a proud day when Mark Sloan graduated with honors, from Washington State University with a degree in English Literature in 2017. The following year in the spring of 2022, Mark Sloan died from Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome, a disease we all know as AIDS."

"What?" April said softly, tearing up.

"See, I was dating my girlfriend at the time when we were in high school. I thought very highly of her at the time. We were just laying there on the grass, enjoying the view of the stars and I ended up losing my virginity to her. Little did I know, she had been very promiscuous and that she had HIV. Man, I thought that I was invincible, but it turn out that I was wrong. It's impossible to imagine that 5 years later, that you would be lying in a hospital bed, quarantined, with pneumocystis pneumonia and a few years to live. Youth, is not immortality at all my friends. Youth _is_ the power to make all different kinds of choices. Now that I'm gone, I ask one thing to ask of you, and that is to always choose life, live responsibly and to make wise decisions."

"Wow." Cristina says and Bailey gets up from her seat and walks towards the podium.

"That was definitely...something, Sloan." Bailey says sympathetically. "Thank you for your honesty. How long have you known?" Bailey asks Sloan.

"Since three summers ago." Mark says, and the classroom door opens.

"Professor Bailey, I'm so sorry that I'm late. I-" Izzy starts, but she gets cut off by Bailey.

"But you're just in time for an ' _F_ '. Sit down." Bailey harshly says, and Izzy quickly takes her seat.

"Excuse me, Mark? What's it like to- I mean, how do you feel everyday?" Callie asks him.

"Sometimes fine, some days, not so fine." Mark shrugs. "It's a lot to deal with to be honest, but I do have to take my medicine."

"I don't um- I don't understand." Derek says. "I mean, this shouldn't be any man's disease."

"So, you'd be ok if it was a man's disease?" Reed asks.

"Well, yeah." Derek responds nonchalantly.

"Tell it to the dozens of young men and the hundreds of women who have it, Shepherd." George sneers.

"Well, it's not my fault that they use drugs and always have to be whores, for goodness sake." Derek says in a snotty tone.

"You are so ignorant that it hurts. AIDS is NOT a bad person's punishment, nor is it a moral judgment." Bailey tells him.

"It's not my fault that he got it. I mean, I couldn't tell that he has it, so what the big deal? Derek asks in a nasty tone. "I mean, you could tell by looking at someone, can't you?"

"LOOKING AT ME, COULD YOU TELL THAT I HAD IT? COULD YOU TELL THAT I WAS DYING AT THIS EXACT MOMENT?!" Marks snaps.

"Well, he lives right across from my dorm room. I'm not taking any chances with this diseased-ridden whore any longer!" Derek says.

"Derek! How dare you say that?" Jackson snaps while April is crying.

"You of all people- I cannot believe you said that!" Meredith says. "And to think, I was actually going to agree to going out on a date with you. That ship has sailed, man."

"I'm ashamed to call you my friend." Alex says.

"And to think, I was actually helping you score a date with Meredith. You disgust me." Cristina says. "When we get home, you and I are drinking and dancing it out, Mer."

"You act like you're exempt from getting it, and that's highly ignorant!" April sobs. "I've never had any kind of sex." April says. "And I'm happy to wait until I'm perfectly waiting until the time is right."

"That's because _you're_ a big time loser." Derek says condescendingly.

"Don't listen to him, April. You're not a loser at all. I think you're perfectly perfect." Jackson says, pecking April's lips.

"Thank you for that, Jackson." She says, burying her face in Jackson's chest.

"Ahem." Bailey says, calming her class down. "I know this is a um- strange way of ending a class, but I think that we should end it here. Good day." She says, dismissing the class and some of the students scatter towards the door to exit.

"I hope you rot and die, you diseased ridden whore." Derek says while he passes Mark, who's still at the podium.

"Jesus, what a prick! Don't listen to him at all, Mark. You're a good guy." Callie says.

"You really are." Jackson says.

"Call me if you need anything." Alex says.

"Who knew that the evil spawn has a heart?" Cristina says and everybody laughs. "Don't hesitate to call us, Sloan."

"You know where to find us." Meredith says.

"I wish there was something I could do for you." April says, hugging him while her face is wet with tears.

"Me too." Izzy says.

"You really have. All of you." Mark assures them, and they all hug him before leaving the class. "Professor Bailey?"

"Sloan?"

"I just want to thank you for giving me the strength to do this."

"You didn't need me to do this, Sloan. You had it in you the whole time." Bailey tells him.

"You are a voice in this world..." Mark repeats with a sad smile on his face.

"And so you are." Bailey says, and she hugs him.

* * *

"This is unfair! This is an injustice!" Alex says, walking though the front door.

"Hold on. What's wrong?" Meredith asks.

"I've lead a clean life, right? I don't do drugs, try to resist hoochies, skeezers, bitches and hoes, plus I don't mean any harm."

"What are you trying to say, Evil Spawn?" Meredith asks.

"Hey, that's my line!" Cristina says. "But it feels good saying it doesn't it?" And Meredith laughs.

"Sure does. You should trademark that, Cristina."

"I'm making a list of how many times I've done the horizontal mambo and a list of how many times I've done the horizontal mambo without a condom." He says showing Cristina the list.

"Ooh! This list is ridiculous!" Cristina says.

"It sure is!" Meredith says. "And seeing as how both lists are almost the same length, I think it's safe to say that you're doomed."

"Oh, no!" Alex says.

"Well, I hope your math isn't off man. Besides, weren't back to back days, right?" Cristina asks.

"No."

"Then you're safe. If anything, you can always get tested." Cristina tells him.

"You're right. I have nothing to be afraid of." He says. Then he notices both ladies lists.

"Great." Meredith says.

"What's that?" He asks them.

"It's uh-" Cristina says.

"The list of people that we're tutoring in Humanities class."

"Owen? Shane? Burke?" He asks, reading Cristina's list.

"I um-"

"Riggs? Thorp?" He asks, reading Meredith's list.

"Well-"

"These are your personal scoring list!" He tells them.

"Well, I don't think of it as a personal scoring card." Cristina says.

"Me either. Just a record of sorts." Meredith says.

"Really? Well that's why you aren't getting any touchdowns in the bedroom. That would also explain the fact that you guys are always cranky?"

"Cranky?"

"Don't listen to him, Cristina. At least our lists are short. The shorter the list, the smaller the risk for us."

"I'm doomed!" Alex says.

"Take it easy, Evil Spawn." Cristina says.

"I tried to be responsible, you guys. I really did, but you know how it is when you're in the moment."

"Then you say to yourself that _'It can't happen'_ , right?"

"Right." Alex says.

"Well, I was only unprotected once. Paul Waxman. But he said that it was his first time." Meredith says.

"Paul Waxman? That's what he told me." Cristina says with her eyes wide open.

"Damn it! He was with Izzy!" Alex says.

"We're all gonna have to get checked tomorrow." They all say in unison.

* * *

"What would you like?" Mark asks Derek as he approaches the counter.

"That's alright, Sloan. People like _you_ who has this disease aren't meant to be helping people like myself. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Arizona will take care of my order."

"Guess again, Derek. I'm busy doing something else here." Arizona snaps.

"Fine." Derek says, and he grabs a bandana to cover his nose and his mouth.

"Wow." Mark scoffs.

"That's just low." Arizona says. "Why would you even do that?"

"This has nothing to do with you. I'm just protecting myself from people like _him_. As far as I'm concerned, people like him who couldn't keep his parts to himself has gotten exactly what he deserves." He says, gesturing towards Mark.

"I can't believe you. We've come so far along in our society and people like you are still so ignorant."

"It's not my fault that they still can't find a cure for this _disease_."

"What's going on here, Sloan? Shouldn't you be taking care of our customers order?" Webber says, coming in from the back room.

"Mr. Webber, I'm trying to take his order, but _Mr. Thinks He's To Good_ , refuses to let me help him at all."

"I can attest to that, Mr. Webber." Arizona reassures him. "This ignorant baboon here-"

"Robbins, forgive me for being out of character, but I'm bald, not blind at all." Webber tells her. "Listen up, Shepherd. Mark has Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome, alright? Do you know what that means, Shepard?"

"N-No sir." Derek cowers.

"Well, let me tell you what it means, Shepard! It means that you are more dangerous to Mark, than he is to you, period!" He tells Derek in a hard voice. In this moment as we speak, Mark is breathing in your germs and taking insults from a man who's being whoring himself around this campus since his first day of WSU. You will always be a danger to him, than he ever will be to you."

"Thank you." Arizona says, rubbing it in Derek's face.

"Now, if you have a problem with that, you can always take your whorish way, your germs and your 'Intelligence Deficiency Syndrome' out of here."

"Fine." Derek says angrily, leaving the cafeteria.

"Just remember, if this was God's punishment for sinning, then you might as well check out a free clinic every week, because ignorant people like you aren't exempt from getting this disease at all!" Arizona shouts as he leave the establishment.

"Excuse me!" Mark says rapidly as he rushes to step outside of the cafeteria.

"Mark, Mark!" Webber says as Arizona rushes after him.

"Hey, what's wrong, Mark?" As she catches up to him and Webber catches up to them.

"What's the matter, Sloan?"

"I'm so sorry for all of this! This day just sucks ass. I shouldn't have even told them anything at all. God, I was so stupid."

"Mark, I don't think that was stupid at all. I thought that was courageous of you."

"And I agree with Robbins, Sloan."

"I probably shouldn't even be working here at all, Mr. Webber. This is gonna be hard."

"What you should have done is told me about it instead of hearing it from somebody else. People are still having a hard time getting a job, getting insurance and even being accepted in our society. It's terrible."

"You're right. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought that you would have fired me and I really need this job to buy medication."

"Oh, Mark." Arizona says, hugging him.

"It's a shame there aren't more people like you, Arizona. I mean, I've installed condom dispensers in both restrooms and it's a shame how there are more condoms are in the dispenser than when I installed them." Webber says shaking his head.

"I just feel like I haven't been doing a good job at all, and I really love and need this job." Sloan says miserably.

"I'll tell you what, in the morning, I'll make you a big ol' breakfast and we continue to educate ourselves on this pandemic." Arizona says with a smile on her face.

"And I'll join you guys. Maybe I can get Adele to make us some of her famous grits." Webber says.

"Thank you, guys." Mark says as Arizona cries. They all hug each other.

* * *

"Ta-dow!" Jackson says as he hands April her gift.

"Aww, babe. You've already done enough for me tonight."

"I know, but I couldn't resist." He tells her as she opens the box.

"No way! I love this." She says, looking at the album full of pictures of them together at different times in their life.

"I knew you would." He says happily, and she kisses him.

"You know me better than I know myself sometimes." She says in-between kisses.

"Happy birthday, April."

"Thanks, my love." She says, and they resume kissing. As their kiss gets steamier and steamier, April pulls away from the kiss.

"Babe, what wrong?" Jackson softly asks her.

"It's just- I was planning on giving myself to you tonight, but I can't get Mark out of my head." April tells him.

"Me either." He says, pulling her into a hug. "It took lots of guts to admit that, and I admire him for that. But the truth is, we'll never get him out of our head, sweetheart. He's part of the generation that we live in."

"I hate it!" She says, finally sobbing in his arms.

"I know. I hate it too. And I don't want to think about dying the very first time we give each other to ourselves." Jackson tells her.

"According to Alex, we won't. Man, he's a total whore." She says and Jackson chuckles. "And I was so ready."

"I was ready too."

"Now, it doesn't- it doesn't-"

"It doesn't feel right at all." He finishes her thought, completely agreeing with her.

"It really doesn't." April says.

"Well, let's wait a while. We'll wait until the time is right."

"We will?" She asks looking at him.

"We sure will." He says, hugging her again, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry for all this."

"Don't cry, babe. You shouldn't be crying on your birthday."

"Thanks, J. I love you." She says while kissing him.

"Someday?" Jackson asks.

"Sunday?" April asks distractedly.

"No, babe. Someday." He softly chuckles.

"Oh. Yeah. Someday." She says, burying her face in Jackson's chest.

"I love you too, babe." He tells her.

"I promise you Jackson, I'll be worth the wait."


End file.
